FIFA
by surprisedreader
Summary: Canada goes looking for Netherlands after his loss to Spain in the FIFA World cup finals. Once he finds him its up to Matthew to cheer his lover up! smut. Netherlands/Canada


This is a Netherlands/Canada fic again! This one is Based off when Netherlands lost to Spain for the Fifa world cup and Canada comes to cheer his lover up. This story is dedicated to Ninja Matty! I hope it is what you were hoping for! Please everyone read, enjoy, and review!

FIFA

Canada slowly walked onto the football field with his hands in his pockets. The match had been over for some time now but he hadn't seen hid nor hair of his lover. He had looked everywhere. The locker room, the hotel room, the pubs, It wasn't until he had gone back to check the stands that he spotted Holland standing out on the darkened football field. Sighing he set Kuma down and asked the bear to head back to the hotel so he could deal with the brooding nation alone.

"Holland?" He called when he was close enough for the other to hear him. The light haired brunet didn't look up, but instead kept staring down at the goal at the other end. "Holland, honey…are you ok?" Canada asked softly placing his hand against his lovers arm. Amber eyes blinked rapidly before focusing down on the shorter nation. "Matthew….I'm fine."

"You don't look fine…" The Canadian replied shyly. Holland sighed lowering his head again. "Mattie do you know how many times my people have been here? We are considered one of the best teams…and we only have one cup…one…from 1988! Matthew sighed and wrapped his arms around Holland's waist pressing up against his side.

Now normally Matthew was pretty firm about his no excessive forms of affection in public due to that fact that it could very well lead to Holland being killed by several of Canada's few overprotective friends. Meaning Alfred, Arthur, Francis, Cuba, or Gilbert…but this was a serious situation.

Netherlands took his football seriously…very seriously and Matt wasn't sure he could deal with his lover sulking for months on end. That meant if he didn't give Holland something new to focus on and quick he wasn't going to be 'getting any' for a very long time, and that just could not happen! Not that he was obsessed with sex. No, No that was not it at all…he just had a healthy appreciation for it was all…pushing those thoughts away Canada looked up at Holland who sighed heavily again. "I'm sorry Matt…I didn't keep you waiting too long did I?" He asked rubbing at the back of his head.

Matthew took that as his cue and circled around to the front of his lover and pouted a little. "Well…I was hoping to meet you back at our hotel room and that I could be your prize…but you never came." He cast his lavender eyes down towards the ground and almost cursed when Holland didn't take the bait. "Losers don't get prizes." Holland replied sighing heavily again looking back towards the goal down field.

Canada did his best not to yell at his lover. He was tired. He had flown all from his home to Africa, missed an important meeting and was going to get reamed at by his boss, to come watch Holland play and now he was pouting because he lost. "Oh?" Canada asked innocently playing with the hem of Holland's orange jersey before letting it go and taking a step back. "Would you like me to go see Spain then?" When he looked up again he had to suppress a shiver. The Dutchman was glairing down at him so fiercely he feared he might have pushed the other too far. "Holland I- "

"Do you want to go see Spain?" Netherlands cut him off and Matthew ducked his head blushing. "If that's what you wanted to do Canada just go do so. I don't need your pity."

"N-no. I-I just…want you." Matthew said looking up, hopeful to appease his lover. "I came here…cause I want you and I knew you would be upset over your loss and everything but I thought…maybe since no one was here…maybe I could…sooth that pain a little. That I was enough…even without some trophy." Holland's glair lightened and Canada played with the bottom of his orange hoodie as he felt his eyes start to burn a little as he fought back the tears. He had stolen the Oranje team hoodie out of Holland's closet on his last visit because he had wanted to show his support. Well that, and he had the teenage urge to wear something that belonged to his boyfriend. If he pressed the fabric to his nose he could smell the underlying hint of weed and Holland's cologne. Often times he found himself sleeping in the hoodie, pressing the fabric close to his face so he could pretend Holland was there with him.

"Matthew…I didn't mean to…Damn it all Mattie." Holland rubbed the back of his head again in frustration. He hadn't meant to make his lover cry. He knew Matt was just trying to help and he was being an ass. He walked closer to the golden haired man and reached a hand out cupping his face. He ran a thumb under a shining purple eye wiping away a stray tear before leaning down and kissing Matthew gently. "I'm sorry. I'm being an asshole and you did nothing wrong. Forgive me?"

The shorter nation sighed and leaned into Holland's caress. "Of course I forgive you. I'm sorry you lost Holland."

"I know you are." Holland said smiling a little and taking a step back. "Listen if the offer still stands, I would love to go back to our room and have you be my prize."

The Canadian wiped at his eyes clearing up the rest of the tears and smiled coyly. "Well actually I don't think I could wait that long." Holland blinked once, and then twice, taking in his blushing boyfriend before a smile broke across his face. Who needed to win football if his kinky boyfriend always wanted to cheer him up afterwards? Reaching out he pulled Matthew close and kissed him deeply. The Canadian laughed into his mouth feeling giddy with the idea of sex in such an open place. "Come on, quick Holland or someone will catch us." Matthew whispered pulling franticly at his lovers white shorts. Netherlands laughed right along with him backing them up until Matthews back met the goal post as he peppered kisses all over the blondes face. "I love you." He said amber eyes alight with joy. "I love you so much. You have no idea how happy you make me you little minx." He teased as Matthews face went red and he pushed up his glasses. "I love you too." Matthew said softly. "Here." He fished a little bottle of lube out of his hoodie pocket and handed it to his taller spiky haired lover.

Holland blinked at the bottle then looked at the even redder Canadian. "You planed of having sex here the whole time?"

"Oh just get on with it eh?" Matthew hissed feeling embarrassed as the Dutchman laughed at him.

Holland smiled again and jerked down Matthews pants and boxers in one smooth move. "Leg up, love." He commanded and Canada hooked one of his legs up around Holland's hip as two lubed fingers found their way inside. Matt groaned at the intrusion before moaning. "Holland please." He begged. "Faster or someone will catch us."

"You're so impatient." The taller man teased pushing in a third finger before pulling them out and patting Matthews other leg to tell him to lift it too. The Canadian did as asked leaning heavily against the goal post as he hooked both his legs behind Netherlands back as the other man freed himself from his shorts leaving the pants covering his ass. He didn't want to get them all the way off in fear that someone would indeed show up and they would need to make a quick getaway. "Are you ready?" He asked looping his arms under the Canadians legs to help support him as the Canadian laced his fingers in the netting of the goal.

"Please Holland. Please hurry." Matthew hissed at him. The Dutchman could see his lovers pulse pounding in his throat with his worry of them being caught and he smiled unable to keep from teasing. "You're so dirty Mattie." He whispered pressing into him slowly. "You're so nervous that someone will see. And yet still so hard."

"S-shut up." Matthew said blushing even more before moaning loudly a hand flying to cover his mouth to silence the sound. Holland laughed as he thrust his hips groaning at the tightness and heat surrounding him before something caught his attention. Out of the corner of his eye down in the tunnel leading off field was a man in a bright red jersey, mouth hanging open in surprise. "Holland right there! Oh God harder please!" Matthew cried out and the Dutchman almost couldn't hold back a laugh. Well no hiding who they were now.

Holland did as his lover asked all the while watching as Spain's mouth dropped as Matthews begs became more insistent and his words even dirtier. "Fuck! I'm so close!" The normally polite quiet Canadian screamed as he used his free hand to claw at Netherlands back. "Fuck yes!" a flood of French curse words spilled from Matthew as his lover wrapped a hand around his neglected cock and pumped him to completion. Pounding into his lover's smaller body just a little longer Holland groaned as he came as well. Matthew gasped at the feeling of being filled with Holland's cum and the Dutchman did laugh aloud this time. "You always sound like such a little slut when I finish." He teased nuzzling the shaking man's shoulder. "Gasping like my seed has never filled your tight little ass before."

"Don't say things like that." Matthew whined eyes half hooded his body shaking with the effort to keep himself pinned to the goal post after his orgasm. "Someone might hear you." Holland laughed again and eased his lover back onto his own two feet before pulling the Canadians pants back up covering the mess they made. "We will have to clean up when we get to the hotel. Say love, do you mind running and getting us a cab while I go get my stuff from the locker room?" Matthew shook his head quickly giving Holland a quick peck on the lips before rushing off to do as asked. Holland smiled at the slight limp in his blonds step. Heading in the opposite direction, towards the locker rooms, he paused in the entry way. "Did you like the show Antonio?" He asked looking to his right and spotting the wide eyed Spaniard hiding against the wall.

"Y-You….he…but-"

Holland raised an eyebrow at the darker skinned man. "Did you come here with a reason or…"

"S-si! I wanted to come…thank you for the good match." Spain said fidgeting with draw string on his black shorts. "So umm…Gracias Holland! I'm sorry if I…interrupted you and señor Matthew." He said blushing. "I did not know you-"

Holland laughed and patted Spains shoulder. "Listen I'll forgive you for being a peeping tom and winning if you promise to not breath a word of this to anyone. Matthew would kill me if he knew you saw."

"Si señor! Not a word!...Lovino would kill me to should he find out a saw anyway. He is very jealous." Antonio said half laughing at the awkwardness of their situation. "I will be off then. Muchas gracias Holland. I will see you around Si?"

Holland nodded and smiled as Spain made his escape and he walked towards the exit to meet back up with Matthew. "So what if he didn't win the FIFA world cup. They made second, which wasn't bad, and they could try again in four years. What really matter was he got to embarrass the crap out of Spain, and his boyfriend was a secret nympho currently giving him the get-in-this-cab-right-now-and-come-and-get-me-eyes. Life was good.

Review!


End file.
